


The First Time - (Uncensored adult version)

by vierana



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: The filthy version of how Sam & Jack would spend the first night of their honeymoon.





	The First Time - (Uncensored adult version)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a writing is for my Smut Bingo Card, using the word "The First Time". Acutally it is my first time too, writing a smut fic in English. Hopefully I found the right descriptions for some stuff.  
> The story itself starts pretty schmaltzy but turns into a detailed sex act.

Jack turned over. Sunbeams which were shining through the thin silk curtain were tingling his face and led him finally to wake up. In his deep state of relaxation he didn’t even want to think about getting out of this cosy bed. That’s why he simply pulled the blanket over his head. Some minutes passed in which he tried to drift off into dreamland again. Unsuccessfully. He wiped with his palms over his eyes and finally blinked a few times.

As his view clarified, he wasn’t sure anymore if he might be still dreaming though. Sam. Laying on her side facing his direction, she was peacefully asleep. The sunlight let her blond hair shimmer deep golden and the red blanket with golden ornaments rounded off the picture, letting her appear like a real angel. And that’s what she was. His angel. She looked so untroubled, as Jack examined and inculcated every single detail of her face closely. Her hairstrains, which were spread wildly over her ear and forehead, her soft cheekbones, her nose. It even seemed as she would smile a little, because he was certain recognizing a decent appearance of her dimples, which usually signed on her cheeks when she was laughing about some of his stupid jokes. She was so beautiful. Perfect in his eyes.

He could get used to waking up like this every morning. A smile crossed his lips, when he got aware of, that it really would happen more often from now on, since she said - _I do- only_ the yesterday. And now he was laying here right next to her. In the bedroom of a small finca in the Toscana, with a breathtaking view over vineyards right to the mediterranean sea. Until now they haven’t seen much of it, since they left right after the wedding party to the airport. Even though they were taking a nap on the plane, both of them were exhausted from all the preparations, celebrations and the journey itself.

But once they were finally standing on the balcony in the dusk of the day and were looking over the hilly landscape of Italy, discovering the ocean in the distance, which was glittering from the moonlight shining onto, all the struggles were blown away within an instant.

Jack, who was still wearing his suit, took off his jacket, to placed it around Sams shoulders, when he recognized her shiverings caused by a fresh evening breeze. Her light bordeaux colored summer dress, she changed in for her wedding dress at the airport, was flying in the wind when Jack stepped back onto the balcony with two glasses of vine only a few moments later. The rising night changed her usually cornflower blue eyes into a deep ocean blue shimmering. She leant against his shoulder and he put his arm around her. They kept looking over the horizon without wasting another word, just enjoying the ease of the moment, while listening to the chirping of the crickets and the vine leaves rustling in the wind.

After the two of them had emptied their glasses, Jack put his hands into hers, pulled her back to the room and with him onto the bed, so she was laying under him. He pushed himself up to eye her face for an instant.

“This is the best day of my life. I love you Colonel Samantha Carter O’Neill.”

She smirked with dreamy eyes. “I love you too, Jack.”

He started kissing her gently, while he stroked with his fingers through her hair. She moved her hands over his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. The act of moving her hands over his bare upper body, from his stomach to his shoulders, caused a slight tingling in his lumbar area. Somehow it felt like as she would touch him the first time like this, discovering every single muscle of his trained body. Jack lifted first one, then the other arm, so she was able to slip off the sleeves of his shirt.

“You can’t wait to open your last wedding present, could you?”

Sam grinned, embraced his neck and pulled him close to kiss him again. This time much more impassioned than before. It felt so intimate, his lips so familiar and still, at some point there was a completely new feeling involved.

Her other hand went to his back, with the intention to pull him even closer. As his member was pressed against her most intimate zone, a surge of pleasure hit his body. Jacks hands wandered along her tights, under her dress, only to shove it over her breasts and finally over her head. She was so beautiful, lying right in front of him, only a thin piece of white lace covering her breasts and private parts. It made him want to perceive so much more, what from now on would be a part of his life. Every touch felt so intense. Jack was able to explore her body many times before, but it was the first time her being his wife.

He placed his hand gently on her waist, while covering her neck with kisses, which he slowly shifted further down to her collarbone, then to her upper chest, to finally remain on her breast. Despite her countless combat missions, her skin was still soft like satin. Here and there a almost invisible scar adorned her body, but this made him feel only even more attracted to her. He loved the Sam, who was kicking their enemies asses and knocking them down with her bare hands. The pure thought of it, turned him on even more.

He opened her bra and shoved it very slowly over her breast. As his palms brushed over her nippels he could hear her breathing increasing. Then she pulled him back up and kissed him. Jack let his hips move slowly for- and backwards, so her breathing got even faster. Jack could feel the blood shooting into his nether section, make his dick become harder and harder with every move. Also his breathing intensified while kissing her more passionate. She suddenly reached for his shoulders and turned them around. It took away his breath for an instant, but he grinned when he saw the fire burning in her eyes. She was sitting on his tights and started to unbuckle his belt and finally his pants, before she slipped them off. She didn’t hesitate to do the same with his underpants. Then she laid down next to him and started caressing over his chest hair and stomach, further south. With two of her fingers she was moving over his erection. Up and down. A shiver run up his back and he pulled her close to his side to search for her lips. His kissing got hotter, almost lightning forest fires, once she clinched his steely root to give it tender massage. He was moaning in desire while she continued her sweet torture until he closed his eyes and gasped her name. She was about to go down on him but Jack stopped her, grabbed her back and turned them over, so he was in charge again.   
“Not today honey. I still wanna thank you for making me the happiest man in this galaxy.” He smirked thinking about, it would be the first time he’ll get her to reach her climax as her man.

He kissed her neck, while his hand disappeared under her penties which was still covering her cherry. With one of his fingers he started to explore her entrance. He was moving carefully in and out. Again and again. He realized soon that she was more than just ready. His finger covered with her erection, he stroked over her sensitive spot caressing it with gentle movings. She let out a silent whimper which heightened with every touch on the right point.

He shoved the white fabric off her body while he was going down on her. His lips were covering her labia and his tongue stroked over her clit. She was tasting so damn sweet. The sweet forbidden fruit of temptation let his length throb once more. He sucked her while two of his fingers entered her tunnel. First carefully, then more and more vigorously. Sams breathing fastened.

“Jack.” she gasped. But he didn’t intend to stop. On the contrary. He increased the speed pushing her closer to the peak of pleassure by stimulating her erogenous spot with the sweet torture of his tongue.

“Jack, please.” She was breathing hard followed by a silent yelp, then he could feel her whole body trembling while her muscles tightened around his fingers and her clit winced on his mouth over and over, until the pulsing calmed down slowly.

The first time. He gratified Sam as his bounded partner and it was an amazing feeling. A bright grin settled on his lips as he was about to kiss his still heavy breathing angel, before she was smiling at him.

“You wanted to say something?” he joked.

She turned into seriours and looked him deep in the eyes.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For taking me the way I am, what I am. And for showing me a world outside work, that I wouldn’t want to miss anymore.”

Instead of answering immediately, he kissed her gently.

“For you? Always.” then he smirked. “Even though I still don’t get why you chose such a goofball to be your husband.”

“Don’t be silly.” She gave him a playful clap on this chest, causing him to tickle her waistline. She cringed with laughter, and before she knew it he was laying on the top of her again, his still erected penis pressed between the center of her legs. He slowly started to stroke over it to find out how sensitive she still was, while his eyes stayed in deep contact with hers. As her breathing speedened and her blue eyes disappeared in his, he knew she was ready. Carefully he got in contact with her entrance by moving back and forward. Because of the remainings of her previous orgasm he had an easy game, still he took the slow train entering her, stretching her. It didn’t take much until his manpower disappeared fully inside of her. Her tight muscle felt indescribably good. A deep moan escaped his lungs. Jack kissed her. It caused a well-known feeling but at the same time so different than usual. So complete. The first time he had the feeling their attachment had become stronger than ever. So that after all these years this was the only logical result. It was meant to be like this.

His movements were gentle. He enjoyed every single second, in which he pulled back only to push in again, over and over, savoring the moment to raise their desire to an infinite level. He could feel every single muscle inside of her and with every push he dragged deeper. She was moaning under his caressings. It was the sweetest torture he had experienced until this day. The first time he perceived it so sensually, finding himself like in some state of trance. As he reached the point of barely holding it back any longer, his thrust become fiercer, holding a slow rhythm though with jerking thrusts. Again and again. With every new thrust she let out a soft scream which made his erection become even bigger. Jack felt her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back as she wrenched her head. But instead of letting herself reach her climax, she flipped him over with one sudden move. Smirking she whispered with a hot breath into his ear.

“You know, I want to thank you as well.”

Sam seated herself on him and started riding him. Jack hummed deeply as she settled down on him over and over. He ran his fingertips over her stomach only to finally place his thumb on her clit where he started drawing circles, first gentle, then extending the pressure. He increased her pleasure, so she instinctively fastened her rhythmic movements until either him or her couldn’t take it any longer. One loud moan, then another and a third one until she threw back her head while shuttered under her orgasm. She looked so damn hot in this particular instant, when he sensed her muscles winced around his penis. His dick throbbed as he found the sweet relief for himself. Their movements became slower and adjusted to the surges of their ejaculations, until they ceased completely. Both were breathing hard, when she laid next to him.

Jack pulled her close to kiss her deeply. He linked his hand with hers and watched the golden wedding ring, the one from now on adorned her finger. This was their first night together, as Sam & Jack O’Neill. The first night he satisfied her after the vow. The first time he drove her crazy and so did she him on a whole new level.

 

A mild weft of air spread the scent of mediterranean flair from the open window all over the room, as Jack was still laying in bed. The sun lingered steady on her hair. A silent humming from her lips disturbed the peaceful silence, before she started opening her eyes.

“Hey.” she smiled at him.

This felt so unreal. It was like paradise to him. The first time they spent their holidays together in Europe and the perfect way to wake up to on the first day of their honeymoon. He sincerely hoped that many more of these special first times would follow in the new chapter of their mutual life.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a pic posted from @she_loves_him_and_he_loves_her on Instagram, where Sam and Jack are sleeping next to each other in a bed, covered with a red/golden blanket.  
> You should check it out. It's pretty cute ;)


End file.
